George and Hermione Lovers at last?
by ermasherpherderr
Summary: After the tragic death of Fred Weasley, Will his girlfriend and twin brother lean on each other for support? Will they be more than friends? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had loved Fred at first sight. She remembered the first time she saw him, talked to him, hugged him kissed him... Her mind came upon a memory.  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville had lost one." Hermione announced  
"I have!" said Fred pulling out a chocolate frog. His brown eyes reflected the 11 year old version of ugly me. Meanwhile his perfect red hair billowed in the wind from the cracked window. His worn over sized clothes fit him perfectly in my eyes. His long nose was not to long. His lips, so perfect. I would be kissing him in 5 years.  
She store now at the lifeless body of Fred. She unknowingly flung herself at him. She performed every healing spell she had ever learned. Nothing worked. She cried. Fred can't be dead. Dead the word echoed in her head. The boy she met on my train so many years ago.. Her soul mate... Dead. Someone pulled her away. She felt warm tears trickle on her back as she was pulled into a side chamber. She turned around to see George, the only person more close to Fred than she. She thought that when she saw Harry "dead" It wouldn't get worse. She thought when Nagini was about to eat her it couldn't be worse. But...Fred...dead. She ran to Fred and hugged him.  
"It'll be better." Fred said lifelessly swaying back and forth to calm her.  
"How?" Hermione felt hopeless.  
"Together?"  
"Together."  
The two closest people to Fred stood in the ruins of their home, Hogwarts. How could it get worse? At least they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

GEORGE POV:  
Fred is gone and it is all my fault. All I have know is Hermione. Has she fallen asleep in my arms? He picked her up and sat he down on my nearby bed, where he put the covers over her and slipped into bed. Hermione didn't let his mind wonder. He should have jumped in front of the explosion that killed Fred. Why didn't he? He should be dead, not Fred. Should he..? No. He couldn't do that to his family, 2 children dead? No way. Anyways, I have Hermione. She loved Fred as much as I did. Maybe even more. He store at the sleeping Hermione. Why hadn't he spoken up that day on the train? Maybe then Hermione would have fallen for him... What am I saying? Stealing Fred's girl three hours after he died? What an idiot. Some brother I was. I fell asleep hating myself. I had a dream about a butterfly. I was chasing a red butterfly through our joke shop. The butterfly stopped in front of the Love Potions. "Love is all your need" the butterfly said in Fred's voice. What does that mean? I tried to ask. No words came out of my mouth. I felt myself sucked away. Fred? What does this mean? Hermione? Fred! HELP! I woke up in the side chamber. Everything was dark. Expect for an old mirror in the corner. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione and walked in front of the mirror. I was golden with gibberish inscribed on the top. I looked in and saw myself standing there. I wasn't wearing those clothes.. I didn't have two ears... Fred! I thought. I reached for the glass but only had my hand hit the cold glass. I sat in front of the mirror all night hoping what I saw was true and Fred was coming back. I didn't even notice Hermione come up behind me. She stroked my hair softly and explained in her words the "Mirror of Erised". Slowly I got up and looked into her large pitiful eyes. Without thinking I blurted "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger" and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry George, After three hours I am not over Fred!" She said pulling away from my hug and dashing out of the side-chamber. I chased her up to the Gyiffindor Common Room. Hermione, No! I wish I had the guts to say. I stood in front of the Fat Lady, horror struck What did I do? Oi! I could practically hear Fred laughing. I smiled at the ceiling and walked through the portrait hole. Hermione was in the Girls' Dormitories no doubt. I sat in front of the fireplace muttering  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, such a prat."  
"It's fine." said a shaky voice from behind me. I turned around to see Hermione, wrapped in a homemade blanket. She had tears running down her flawless face. Landing on her shirt. I store at her perfection only for a few bliss seconds.  
"Don't talk to me, Hermione. Like I'm an equal. I'm not. I am a monster." I said bolting out of the room, wherever my feet could take me. The farthest away from Hogwarts I could go. A run-away. The thought revolted me, but I had too. Once off the grounds of Hogwarts I apperated to the Burrow, grabbed a few possessions and aperated into no particular place, but where I was was dark. Where was I? It didn't matter. I was away from the guilt. I was away from Hermione, which was exactly where I didn't want to be.


End file.
